Make Me Your Wonderwoman
by ToastMmHot
Summary: After JT’s death, and with Sean and Emma’s rekindled relationship, Emma gets an unexpected and much undesired gift from Sean. Liberty has turned over a new leaf, dates Jay, and becomes a hooker. Just when Manny is welcomed back home, she is kicked out.
1. Give Them What They Want

**Make Me Your Wonderwoman**

After JT's death, and with Sean and Emma's rekindled relationship, Emma gets an unexpected and much undesired gift from Sean. Liberty becomes a hooker and dates Jay. Manny is kicked out again.

----

Part One: "Give them what they want"

During another crowded and sociable passing period, Emma and Manny both walked to their lockers together. Though walking slowly without a carry in the world, everyone around them rushed.

"Sean is taking me out tonight for dinner. We've hadn't had an _actual _date in forever." Emma said suddenly. Manny gasped and shoved Emma a little, "Oh my god. So are you guys going to…you know…?" Manny asked uneasily. Emma chuckled and shrugged. "Are we going to have sex? Well, I don't know. You and I both know that didn't work out at your party. And sex is the last thing on my mind ever since JT's murder by Lakehurst." Emma explained.

Manny nodded and shrugged, "We all miss him. But don't let his death consume your relationship with Sean. The truth is, if you want to stay with him, and us being in high school, sex is….almost needed." She said.

The girls finally reached their lockers. Emma opened her locker with daze – processing Manny's last words of wisdom. Many opened her locker and quickly closed it. "Can you believe it? My CD isn't there either. I bet I gave it to Craig when we were together." Manny sneered. Emma laughed softly, still in thought, before closing her locker too. "Maybe you're right, Manny. I've got to get over it at some point. Sean and I will have sex tonight." She said determinedly.

There was a sudden bustle of hooting and hollering by males. Emma and Manny looked at each other before looking around the hall way. What they finally found astonished them. It was Liberty – the apparent girl who seemed to now be over JT's death. She was sported in a low cut mini skirt, a sexy tube top, and heels that complimented her move. Hooked around her arm was Jay – to the girls' surprise.

"Do you see what I am seeing, Manny?" Emma asked for clarification. Manny shook her head. "If it's Liberty the hooker tangled with Jay the parolee, then yes." Manny hinted. "We have to say something…" Emma said, stomping her way towards the new pair. "Emma!" Manny said in attempt to stop her.

"Liberty…" Emma said shortly, staring at her from top to bottom.

Liberty paused and responded defensively, "Why do you always insist on snooping into other peoples business?"

Emma shook her head. "Liberty, if this is some kind of tactic to get over JT, then it's just wrong."

Liberty hissed and Jay confidently entered the conversation. "Listen princess, why don't you go tend to Sean?" he said. Emma gave Jay an angered glare and then looked back at the poor Liberty. She walked away, only to hear Liberty scorn her as she walked. "I'm over him, Emma! And so should you!" Liberty hollered.

--

It was now after school and cheerleading squad practice for the big basketball against rivaling school, Hampton. After Darcy calling break for all the girls, Manny planted herself on the bleachers and took out her cell phone. She opened it and saw no reminder for missed calls or new text messages. "Damn," she said, "Damien still hasn't answered my call." She snickered.

Manny suddenly remembered she had forgot to call her parents about the after school rehearsal. She dialed her home number swiftly and waited for reply. The other girls were socializing on the gym court.

"Hey mom – I forgot to call you about practice. Yeah, I'm still at school. What? Come home immediately? Mom, what's wrong? Oh my god, I'll be there in a few minutes!" Manny gasped and closed her phone instantly. She stood on top of the bleacher and announced to the other girls, "Girls, I've go to go! Sorry!" Manny rushed out of the gym doors. The girls looked around dumbfounded before looking at Darcy, who didn't look very pleased with Manny's sudden leave.

---

Going home, Liberty walked uncomfortably down the street, annoying all of the ongoing talk by other walkers concerning her outfit.

"Did you hear about her? Yeah, she's dating Jay. She's become a Manny." One girl joked earlier.

Liberty wasn't used to so much attention. But ever since JT died, she was always in the spotlight. Her fling with Toby didn't make things any better too. A car suddenly pulled up to Liberty and came to a halt. Inside was a middle-aged man in a suit. Liberty figured he was probably going to ask for directions. She was hoping for that, anyway.

"Excuse me, little lady." The main inside the car said.

Liberty continued to walk but now closing her eyes – pretending that the man didn't exist.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The main repeated, more politely. Liberty stopped walking, opened her eyes, and turned to the man in the car. "Look, I've heard it all. So nothing you say is going to bother me." she declared. The man in the car laughed and shook his head. "I'm not here to judge, baby."

Liberty crossed her arms against her chest and eyed the man with interest. "What do you want, then?" she asked. "My name is Kurt. Kurt Hopkins. I have an offer for you." he said, now leaning out of his window.

"If it's drugs, I don't want any. I've already been through that kind of trouble." Liberty said hoarsely. Kurt shook his head and shrugged, "Nah, it's not about selling drugs. But, I know a way you can make a quick dollar. You seem like the kind of girl who needs to treat herself every once in awhile." Kurt replied.

Liberty now knew what he was hinting towards. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "And if I do this…how much will I accumulate?" she asked, as if she were still in school during business class.

"I'll give you thirty-five for an hour. If you work your way up, we'll see where that goes." Kurt offered.

What was Liberty to do? She wasn't a whore. She was sporting a new look but it didn't necessarily mean she was out to sleep with a bunch of unknown men. And what about Jay? They were now going out. She couldn't betray him and lose him and JT. But she had to do something edgy. The truth was – she was still in love with JT. This was her perfect opportunity to delete him from her mind. After much thought and fast-paced hallucinations, Liberty gave her answer:

"Deal."

---

I hope you guys liked


	2. Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

**Make Me Your Wonderwoman**

Previously, Emma has decided that she will have sex with Sean during their date tonight. The whole school fell in shock with Liberty's new look and beau. Things got worse when she was approached by a man named Kurt who gave her an offer she couldn't decline. When Manny phoned home to tell her parents about after school Spirit Squad practice, she was told to come home ASAP.

---

Part Two: "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?"

Manny approached her house cautiously and nervously. She could only imagine what was happening this time. Manny knew that her parents hadn't been getting along lately. But when she got home, what was she really to find? Was she to find her mother crying on the floor again with her father fled? Was she to find that nothing wrong actually happened, but there was actually good news? The point was – Manny had no idea. She opened her door slowly. It squeaked lowly.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" Manny hollered, now entering the living room. She gasped as she saw bundles of furniture knocked over onto the floor. The television set's screen was busted. The walls appeared to be scratched. Manny held her breath.

Mr. Santos entered the living room from the kitchen. A sad and sorrowful glare was on his face. Manny shook her head as she began to cry, "What's going on? Where's mom? She picked up the phone. I know she's here." Manny said. Mr. Santos neared Manny and tried to place his hand onto her shoulder. Refusing his touch, Manny stepped back. She then sprinted around Mr. Santos and ran inside of the kitchen. On the floor, in clear light, was Mrs. Santos, her mother. The tears ran down Manny's face at fierce speed. She fell onto her knees and knelt down towards her mother's unconscious body.

"Manuella—" her father said shortly.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to her?!" Manny ordered.

"Leave…LEAVE NOW!" Mr. Santos commanded. Manny eyed him dangerously and then ran out of the house. Manny had no idea what was going on. She had no idea where she was to go. Was her mom even alive? She had nowhere to go. She didn't want to interrupt Emma's date with Sean. An idea sparked in her head.

"Hello, Peter?" Manny said over her cell phone, tearing up once again.

---

Emma smiled as she looked at herself in her long mirror. She was dressed up beautifully in a long red dress for her date with Sean, who was to be there at any minute now.

"Emma, Sean is here!" Spike yelled from the above level.

Emma looked at herself once more in the mirror before heading upstairs and out of the basement. As she approached the front door, she saw Sean, wearing a nice suit, standing right before her. He smiled at her and handed her flowers. Emma blushed and smiled back at him.

"Thank you Sean…with the way we're dressed, you'd think we were going to prom or something." Emma stated, looking over Sean's whole profile. Sean chuckled. "Well, I am taking you out to one of the fanciest restaurants in town." Emma grew wide-eyed, "Henricks? Sean, where in the world did you get the money for that?" Emma questioned. Henricks was the most expensive restaurant in town.

"I have my ways," Sean said confidently .Emma embraced him with a hug. "I'm so glad we're…you know, back together."

"And I'm here to stay this time." He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Emma immediately responded.

"We'd better go if we want to come back here afterwards." Emma said, grabbing her coat. "Ms. Nelson, how naughty of you." Sean laughed. Emma shoved him before opening the door.

---

Liberty eyes jolted open. She sprang up and looked at her environment worriedly. She was in the backseat of Kurt's car. And Kurt slept beside her silently. Liberty began to panic. Did she really do what she think she did? Did she really give her body up for cash? Kurt began to make signs of waking up. Liberty got dressed and began grabbing her things. Kurt woke up completely.

"Where are you going, Libby?" Kurt asked, stretching his arms across her face. Liberty pushed his arm away and opened the car door. "I'm leaving. I can't believe you did this to me." she muttered.

When Liberty stepped out of the car, she saw nothing that looked familiar. She had no idea where she was. And what made things even worse, it was now night time and complete darkness. She would have a story to explain to her parents when she got home. Kurt stepped out of the car as well. He approached Liberty and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already. Don't you want to go for a little while longer? I've got more cash." Kurt offered. Liberty grew tense. She shook her head.

"I'm in high school…I'm an honor student! What is wrong with me?" she questioned.

Kurt brushed his body against her back and breathed lightly on her neck, "Your perfect, baby."

"Drive me home. Drive me home now." She commanded Kurt. Kurt eyed her blankly before stepping back into the car. Liberty sighed and got back into the car as well. Kurt started the engine but locked the doors. Liberty bit her lip. She grew uneasy again. Did he have any more tricks up his sleeve? Liberty waited for Kurt to pull off.

"When are we leaving?" she asked impatiently.

"When I'm done with you." he said eerily. He leaned over and forced his hands onto her chest as his lips met hers. Liberty unwillingly kissed him back and strived to open the locked door. There was no hope.


	3. The Moment Has Come

**Make Me Your Wonderwoman**

Hey guys, thanks for all the hits! I've gotten so many in the past few days! Reviews are always appreciated.

Previously, Manny hurried home only to find her mom unconscious on the ground. Her father being the main suspect ordered Manny to leave immediately. Not knowing where to go – and not wanting to bother Emma, Manny contacted Peter. Emma prepped for her date with Sean. The two joked around a bit before finally heading out for dinner. Liberty woke up for a slumber inside of Kurt's car, after having sex. She demanded to take her home but refuses to let her leave…

---

Part Three: The Moment Has Come

Emma and Sean sat down at their table patiently. The two had been rendezvousing for the past ten minutes and were now waiting for their entrees. It was a busy day at Henricks, the restaurant, and Emma and Sean luckily found seats and didn't have to wait very long.

"This is perfect. But I should be at home doing my project probably." Emma joked. Sean smiled, leaned over the table, and grabbed Emma's hand, "You've got all the time in the world…" he said. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Okay…so you have only about ten hours." Sean corrected. Emma laughed.

"So today I saw Liberty with Jay. Yes. With Jay. I tried talking to her but she totally blew me off." mentioned Emma. Sean became wide-eyed. "With Jay, eh? He's not worth anyone's time."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sean, me and Jay had a fling – it's in the past, so get over it. Lets just enjoy our dinner." Emma smiled. Sean smiled too. Soon enough, their waiter came with their food. The two ate their meal after about an hour of talking as well. They were ready to head out. After paying the bill, Sean and Emma walked outside to Sean's car. He opened the door for her, got in himself, and pulled off.

When they reached Emma's house, the lights were off in all the rooms.

"I guess we won't be interrupting anything from Spike." Emma laughed.

Eventually the reached Emma's room in the basement. Emma took off her earrings while looking in the mirror. Sean plopped onto her bed and lay back, staring at her ceiling.

"Did you bring a condom?" Emma asked. Sean sat back up and thought for a moment, "No, I figured you'd have some here." Emma groaned and covered her forehead. "We can't do it then. I don't have one either." She concluded.

"Well, we could try it without a condom. I can pull-out or something." Sean offered. Emma froze for a short moment. She groaned once more before shrugging. She couldn't put off having sex with Sean any longer. They had been waiting practically forever. "Fine, let's just pray I don't get pregnant. I'll get something in the morning to stop it."

Sean got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Emma as she continued to stand in front of her mirror. She kissed her neck. Emma turned around and pushed him onto the bed. Soon enough, she threw herself on the bed too. The two started to kiss and then kissing turned to making out. Making out soon turned to sex.

---

"So, let me get this right…you came home, saw your mom on the floor, and your dad was being a nutcase and told you to leave?" asked Peter.

Manny had made her way to Peter's house without his mom being there. The two were now mingling inside of his bedroom. Peter kept his window to keep his driveway in sight – in case he got an unexpected visit from his mother.

"Yes, Peter," Manny said frustrated, "and I don't know what he did to my mom. And I just hope everything is okay. But I'm scared to go back. What if she's actually not alive…?"

"Well you're lucky my mom isn't here. I don't know what to tell her when she comes. Being on house arrest, I doubt she'd tolerate bringing a girl over. Where do you plan on staying in the meanwhile?" he asked.

Manny shrugged and flipped her hair. "I don't know. I can't stay with Emma – I mean, I just left. And she's with Sean tonight."

"Sean…" Peter muttered. He despised him.

Manny wiped a tear from her eye. She was breaking out again. Peter sighed and gave her a hug. "Don't worry…I know you don't like me much, but I'm not going to be a jerk in this situation."

Manny smiled and gave him another hug.

---

Emma was not sitting on her bed staring at the flashing TV in front of her. A smile was planted on her face. She actually did it. She actually had sex with Sean. He was gone now though. But how could she sleep knowing that she just experienced something magical with someone she loved? She flipped through another channel using the remote. A commercial concerning HIV and AIDS came on.

"Get an HIV test today. What you know won't hurt you." the spokesman in the commercial said.

Emma breathed easily. Of course she didn't think she had HIV. But one could only ponder about it after actually having sex. But the thought of having HIV or AIDS scared her. She knew that having AIDS meant it was the end. It was definite that you would die. After minutes of constant thinking, she turned the channel. The commercial made her fearful. But it was silly. It couldn't happen to her. She only had sex once. And she was pretty sure Sean was free of HIV or any other STDs.

"Get over it Emma. You did it once." She told herself once more before forgetting the matter for the moment.

---

We'll see what happened to Liberty next chapter :


	4. Regretting My Curiosity

**Make Me Your Wonderwoman**

Previously, Sean and Emma returned from their dinner at Henricks and not too long after, they finally had sex. Sean left and Emma began watching TV. A commercial concerning HIV and AIDS appeared and made Emma concerned about her chances of getting the diseases. But she quickly tuned it out. Manny explained what happened at home, and how she had nowhere to go for the moment. Peter informed her that she could probably only stay until his mom got home, considering he was still on house arrest.

---

Part Four: Regretting My Curiosity

The first bell at Degrassi Community School rang loudly in the halls and classrooms. Only seconds after, the hallways are spilled with tired yet energetic students. Among these students were Jay and Liberty, who weren't exactly having the best time of their lives. The two had been fighting over Liberty's absence the previous night and how she never called Jay back.

"Where the hell were you, Liberty? I must've called ninety damn times." Jay said, Liberty ignoring his fussing and power-walking through the hall. She turned around finally and snapped, "Why do you care where I was? Nobody in this school cares. This isn't going to work, obviously."

Jay paused and gave her a disgusted glare. What was she saying? He hadn't done anything to her. She should be apologizing – Jay thought. He shook his head and shrugged heavily. "If that's what you want, then it's fine with me. Just don't come crawling back to me when you realize that all people will ever want from you is your body." He turned and walked the opposite direction. Liberty snickered and yelled, catching everyone's attention in the hallway. Toby turned the corner and saw her. He approached her quickly before speaking.

"Hey Liberty, did you do the homework for Business? It took forever and I had no idea how to do any of it at first." Toby laughed, sparking up good conversation. Liberty shook her head. "No Toby, I didn't do it. I was busy with other duties." Toby raised his eyebrows, "Okay…but its worth like half of our grade for the semester." He added. Liberty gave Toby an uninterested smile.

"Well then, it looks like I'm going to fail the semester Toby. Honestly Toby, there are more things to worry about in the world than grades."

"Wow. That's a first – coming from you, at least." He said. "Well, I'll see you in class. If you even come…" he left. Liberty continued on her way to her next class.

She was over Jay. He didn't mean anything to her. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she had almost nobody on her side now, except Kurt. He was the one who hurt her though. But he was also the only person who made her feel important yesterday, despite her wanting him to take her home. She liked the idea of a man wanting her. She liked the idea of having a man crave her body. She wanted to make him happy – almost. She wanted to be his hero. She wanted to be his Wonderwoman. She was to see him today again after school, though she was mad at herself about yesterday. Maybe she could work things out with him today.

--

Meanwhile, Emma had scheduled a meeting with Manny in-between classes in the girls' bathroom. To Emma's surprise, Manny had made it there first. The bathroom was vacant. They were only present.

"So, tell me – did it happen or not? Did the sky fall and ruin your chances?" Manny joked. Emma rolled her eyes and nodded. Manny nearly choked with excitement. "That's great!" she said.

Emma shrugged. She didn't think much of it this morning. Because lately, whenever she thought about having sex with Sean, it reminded her of the annoying HIV commercial from the night. "It's not all that, Manny." Emma reasoned.

"Are you kidding? You two have been practically waiting since 7th grade." Manny told it like it was. Emma gagged, "Seventh grade, Manny? No. Besides…I'm trying not to think about it."

"Why? Do you regret it or something? Emma, you and Sean are meant to be. You had it with the right person." Manny reassured.

Emma shook her head. "I know…but, I saw this commercial after Sean left…about HIV and AIDS. It's been on my mind all this morning. I kind of disregarded it last night. But what if I do have it? It happens, Manny."

"Emma, you can't assume just because you had sex that you're going to get a disease. Do you think Sean's been sleeping around? I hardly think so. With all his troubles, he hasn't had time." Many concluded.

But Emma didn't know. Manny wasn't looking at reality. Emma already knew what it was like getting an STD. So it shouldn't be that hard to get an extreme one such as a HIV.

"I want to get tested. I heard that it's not good to go the day after. The results are clearer as time goes on a little." Emma decided. Manny patted Emma on the back. "Good luck. You're brave, Emma Nelson. By the way…can I stay over at your house for awhile? It's a long story." Manny asked. The bell rang. The girls sighed before giving each other a quick hug. They departed for the day.

--

After school, everyone was assembled outside. Students ran inside busses, waiting for the moment they could fall on their beds at home. Liberty stood in front of the school with her arms folded. She was waiting for Kurt. But she was nervous about what the other students would say. What if even Jay saw her and Kurt going off together? What would _he _say? Eventually, Kurt's car pulled up to the curb.

"This is it," Liberty told herself before looking once more at the school. To her surprise, nobody seemed to notice.

"Hey baby, I'm glad you forgive me for last night. I'm hoping I can make it up for you tonight." Kurt apologized. Liberty blushed and shook her head. "By what?" she asked. Kurt smiled and opened his wallet. His wallet was filled with dollar bills. Liberty's mouth dropped open. "Where did you get that?" she asked. Kurt chuckled. "I've got my ways. And I'll give you all this, if you continue to…you know, be my girl." Kurt finished.

Was that it? Was Liberty his girl, or was he his groupie? She had no idea. Was he paying her so he could continue to use her for sex? Or was he paying her because he truly cared about her and was scared he was going to lose her if she didn't stick around?

"Are we dating, Kurt?" Liberty asked suddenly. Kurt didn't answer for awhile.

"You know how it is, Libby." He said. Liberty nodded slowly before Kurt began to pull out.

She knew how it was? Why couldn't' he tell her how it was?


	5. Face To Face

**Make Me Your Wonderwoman**

Again, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!

Previously, a furious and fed-up Jay broke ties with his girlfriend, Liberty. Toby questioned Liberty about her sudden disinterest in doing homework for class. Liberty curtly answered him and met up with Kurt once again after school, despite the previous night. Hoping to find out his real intentions failed. She was still given nothing after asking Kurt if they were together if she was just his piece of body. Emma told Manny about her night with Sean and her fears and concerns about HIV and AIDS. She also confessed she plans to get tested. Manny asked Emma if she could stay a few nights.

---

Part 5: Face to Face

Weeks passed for all the students at Degrassi. Life went on despite all the troubles. Emma was still with Sean and even having sex, but with condoms. She had yet to get tested for HIV. But it was now Friday, and the following day she would finally get tested. Manny continued to stay with Emma. She had no idea what was going on back home. She was too scared to go back. And after all, she was kicked out. Liberty continued to "date" Kurt, as she liked to think of it as. But the two hadn't necessarily grown closer. He was still a pretty closed person. He was about his money and his sex – though he told Liberty numerous times he cared about her. He told her so many times that she was convinced it was true. She kept it a secret. Nobody knew of her exploitations.

It was now a Friday night at the movies. Emma, Manny, Sean, and Damien were together as a double date. A new horror flick was opening that night called _Kill Me Faster. _It was all the hype at Degrassi. Nearly everyone was there that night to see it. Sean and Emma waited in line to get popcorn as Manny and Damien found seats.

"Can you believe how many people are here? They might as well just name the theatre after our school." Emma said in surprise, waving to a group of others she recognized.

"They are. It's on the sign outside." Sean corrected. Emma tilted her head in wonder, "Really? What's this movie about anyway? I didn't hear about it until like literally this morning." She confessed.

Sean laughed as the concession worker handed him two large popcorns. The two began walking to the movie room.

"It's about this wife. She got some kind of disease from her husband and now she's out to kill him before the disease kills her." Sean answered. Emma grew tense. Didn't that sound partially familiar? "Oh, by the way, I'm getting tested for HIV tomorrow." She broke the news then. It was a perfect chance and it just kind of blurted out anyway.

"What? And you tell me this the day before?" Sean stopped walking. Emma did as well.

"Calm down Sean. It's not the end of the world." Emma assured him.

"No, Emma. I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier. And what do you hope for this test to tell you anyway? If you got anything, it's from Jay." Sean answered back.

Emma groaned. "Sean – grow up. For someone who probably doesn't have HIV, you sure sound pretty suspicious." She continued on to the movie's room. Sean threw the popcorn on the floor and followed.

It was loud inside of the theatre. Everyone was anxious for the movie to begin. Emma and Sean found Manny and Damien and sat next to them. Liberty and Kurt entered the room as well. Kurt held her hand and told her not to worry. This was this first time going out together in public. And it was actually the first time they ever did anything together except having sex.

"We can't say. Everyone from school is here." Liberty said, clawing into Kurt's hand. Kurt gave her a hug and replied, "Come on, it's just a movie, Libby. You said you wanted to go out. So we're out. And they'll all just think we're dating."

Liberty closed her eyes. She was questioning again. Why was he speaking as if they weren't together? They were – Liberty thought.

"We are together," Liberty said to Kurt. Kurt didn't respond. "Let's sit over there," he said. They took a seat behind Emma, Manny, Damien, and Sean – unknowingly to the group and Liberty and Kurt.

Manny turned around after a short while and spotted Liberty and Kurt right behind her.

"Hey Liberty! Who's the lucky guy with you?" Manny asked, her loud voice attracting Sean, Emma, and Damien into the conversation – and all turning around now.

Emma's grew speechless. The guy Liberty was with was definitely not guy, it was a man.

"Oh…hey." Liberty answered tensely. Kurt smiled and reached a hand out to Manny. "I'm Kurt." He said. Manny shook his head and smiled, "I'm Manny. Are you and Liberty together?" she asked.

There was a quick silence. Nobody said anything. Emma didn't want to get involved again. Sean broke the silence, "Of course they are Manny. Don't ask dumb questions." He joked.

They all laughed together. Manny, Damien, and Sean turned back around. Emma, however, continued to look back at Kurt and Liberty. She didn't want to jump into Liberty's business again but she knew something was going on. Who was this guy? He looked at least forty – Emma thought.

"How old are you, Kurt? If you don't mind me asking." Emma finally asked. Kurt laughed but didn't answer for a moment. Liberty jumped into the conversation, "He's not that old." "How old is not that old?" Emma asked cleverly. Liberty grew blank. Emma was sure something was going on now.

"Oh, I see. Well, you two enjoy the movie. It's going to be great, I heard." Emma said as if she didn't know what was going on. She turned back around. The lights dimmed. The movie was about to start.

---

Saturday morning came quickly. Emma got dressed and was ready to head to the clinic. Joining her was Spike and Snake. They all huddled into the car. Emma was quiet the whole morning. It wasn't the kind of day you'd get up and be excited for.

"Are you okay, Emma? Don't worry. I'm sure things will be fine." Snake reassured her. Emma shivered. "How can you be sure?" Spike reached into the back of the car and brushed her hand across Emma's head. "You can't ever be sure, honey. But you can always have faith." Spike concluded. Emma ignored her mother's words of wisdom and looked out the window. The car began to pull off. This was it. She was going to find out the truth once and for all.


	6. Big Girls Dont Cry

**Make Me Your Wonderwoman**

Thanks for the reviews again  with over 500 hits; I wish there were more lol.

Previously, Emma, Sean, Manny, and Damien took a Friday night out to go see a new movie at the cinema. Not knowing the premises of the film, Emma was reminded of her HIV scare when Sean told her the plot. She thought it was a good moment to tell him that she planned on getting screened. Sean didn't take the news very well. Just before the movie, Manny spotted Kurt and Liberty there as well. Nobody was suspicious besides Emma – who knew that Kurt wasn't someone to be reckoning with. The next morning would be the day of Emma's HIV test at the clinic.

---

Part Six: Big Girls Don't Cry

Spike held onto Emma's hand as they sat in the waiting room of the town clinic. Snake rotated around the room in thought. It was as if _he _had a lot to worry about – Emma figured. Emma closed her eyes and pressed Spike's fingers harder. Spike turned to Emma instantly. This was intense. She liked to think that it wouldn't happen to Emma, but she had to come to terms with reality that it could.

"Emma, don't worry. We're here for you." Spike assured. Emma was blank. She couldn't cry. She couldn't smile. She couldn't even frown.

A plump nurse soon walked into the waiting room. She smiled, knowing that it'd make the patients feel better about their chances of testing negative.

"Emma Nelson," she said calmly from a clipboard. Emma looked up. Spike got up from her seat. "Is her results done? We had a rapid screen test."

The nurse shook her head and gave a sympathetic glare. "I'm sorry; it'll be about an hour more to wait. I know the wait seems so long, but keep in mind that ELSA would take few weeks to process results. May I also add, Ms. Nelson, reading sometimes helps get over the worry." The nurse suggested.

"Reading Cosmo is the last of my worries." Emma muttered loudly. Spike covered her mouth as Snake sighed.

"She's sorry. Thank you." Snake said to the nurse.

The nurse gave a nod and smiled once more before leaving the waiting room. How much longer did Emma have to sit waiting? She wanted to know now. But at the same time – she didn't want to know. Things would've been better if Manny was there. But Emma wished for her to stay at the house. She'd feel embarrassed if the results did turn out positive, and her best friend was there to learn of the news. Emma leaned on her knees in the chair.

--

Manny sat bored in Emma's basement. Everyone was out for awhile while Emma got tested, and it's not like Manny had any of her belongings to keep her busy. They were all back at her real home – the place she was too scared to visit. Turning off the TV, Manny hurried upstairs and raided the fridge.

"Milk, yogurt, cheese…" she said looking through the refrigerator. "Of course Emma Nelson's refrigerator would be snack-free." She added before closing the door.

Manny stepped outside for a moment. It was a pretty rainy day, though it was fine for now. Knocking thoughts of her mother being injured entered her head. Manny quickly shook them from thought. But she was so curious of what happened. She couldn't live at Emma's house forever. A bus soon pulled up to a stop across the street from the house. Thinking quickly and taking a short deep breath, Manny hurried over to the bus and hopped on. She paid the fee and took a seat. What did she just do? She was going back home. Why? What was she thinking? It was too late now though. After nearly twenty minutes of waiting, the bus reached a relative location to Manny's home. She left the bus and began walking. She was moments away from confronting her parents one-on-one. And then she saw it. It was her house. Manny balled up her fists and stomped her way to the front door. Using her key, she opened the door and peeked in slowly. It was quiet. But it wasn't destructive like she had left it before. Sure there was less furniture – but the remaining furniture like the living room lamp wasn't upside down in the kitchen sink.

"Mom? Mom?" Manny called out. What if the same thing would happen to her? What if her father attacked her?

There was no response. Manny entered the dining room. There lay her father; clearly dead on the floor. A gun sat by his side. Manny nearly choked. She fell out of breath instantly and fell to her bare knees on the floor.

"D-D-D-Dad…" she whispered. She was spooked. She curled up into the corner of the room. Her eyes were glued to the sight of her father and the gun by his side. She could only imagine where her mom was.

---

Emma continued to sit in the waiting room. The clock was continually ticking. Snake's pacing became ritual. And Spike's reassuring grew old. The nurse re-entered with several documents. She kept her calm look and stood by the doorway. Emma, Spike, and Snake all stood. They were ready for the results. This was it. Spike held Emma's hand. Emma grabbed Snake's hand. The three of them stood in hope. This nurse would determine how Emma would spend the rest of her life.

"The results are in." the nurse confessed. Emma gulped. "Give it to me straight." She said. The nurse opened the documents at normal pace. She scammed over a few of the papers first before answering. Emma began to shake.

"Emma Nelson, you tested—" the nurse began. Time seemed to have frozen. Emma didn't want to know. How would Sean react? Hell, how would her own parents react? "—you tested positive for Human Immunodeficiency Virus."

Dead silence consumed the air. Emma's face was dead. She was expression-less. Her body was stiff. One might've confused her with a walking dummy. Spike shook and began to cry. Snake wrapped Emma in his arms.


	7. Make Me Your Wonderwoman

**Make Me Your Wonderwoman**

Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter of the story and I'd like to thank all of those who read and gave it a chance. I've been trying to make these last few chapters as shocking and intense as possible. I'm sure the ending will do its justice! Comments are ALWAYS loved! I will write more Degrassi fics!

Previously, Emma and her family sat in the waiting room, waiting patiently for the results of Emma's HIV rapid test. After nearly an extra hour of waiting, she was broken the news that she indeed DID suffer from HIV. A cold air consumed the room. A new chapter in Emma's life emerged. Manny, staying at Emma's house, become bored and decided to venture around the house. This eventually led her to going back home to see what happened with her parents. But what she didn't expect to find was her own father dead with a gun near hand. Manny cowered in the corner in complete disbelief and fright.

--

Part Seven: Make Me Your Wonderwoman

It was an average Monday at Degrassi Community School, though not a very pleasant day for Manny, Emma, and Liberty. Each had their own problems at the situation. Emma had HIV, Manny was homeless with no parents, and Liberty was convinced that Kurt didn't love her and her reputation was pretty much destroyed now for seeing Jay and dressing the way she did.

Emma now sat in her counselor's office. She needed somebody to talk to. She needed someone to confide her feelings with.

"Emma, it's very brave of you to come here and talk to me about this. Very brave." Ms. Shlock said.

"I don't trust anyone else to talk about it with. At least its confidential here." Emma replied. Ms. Shlock nodded and leaned forward on her desk. "Yes. Anything we say is confidential. If you don't mind me asking, do any of your peers here at Degrassi know about your situation?" she asked.

Emma shook her head, "Nobody knows but you, my family, and Manny. I'm not telling Sean."

"You'll have to tell him eventually, Emma. What if he has the disease?" Ms. Shlock asked. Emma crossed her arms in her seat. "I'll talk it over with him. Today's his first day back at Degrassi. He finally decided to come back…for me. He's not going to like it though. Though I doubt I'll see him ever again anyway. Mom and Snake want me to transfer to Lakehurst." She said.

"I'm here to talk whenever you need to, okay?" Ms. Shlock assured Emma. Emma nodded and stood up and began to leave the room, "Thank you,"

The day dragged on slowly and unpleasantly. Emma was constantly reminded by the hour that she had to tell Sean about her condition. How would he take it? Would it mean the end to their relationship? Was this the start of a completely different chapter for Emma's life? Was Lakehurst really the right direction for the rest of senior year? During passing periods Emma saw Sean walking opposite direction across from her. He met up with her with a smile. He places his lips on her small lips and gave a gentle kiss. Emma retrieved from his grasp.

"We need to talk immediately, Sean." Emma settled.

"If it's about our fight at the movies – don't worry about it. I'm all for you taking the HIV test." Sean said, bouncing back to trying to make out in the middle of the hallway. Emma pushed him off once again. "If you could turn off your hormones for just one minute, Sean—" Emma yelled. Sean stopped and took a cautious stance. He knew something was wrong and something was about to come.

"Did you do the test?" Sean asked forwardly. Emma paused and moved a lock of hair covering her face. "I did," she confirmed. Sean put her hands inside of his. "That's great! Then you're completely clean!" Sean cheered. Emma groaned. "Sean," she said loudly, "I've got HIV." She finished with a whisper.

"No you don't. Stop kidding with me, Emma." Sean was sure of himself. It was another one of their little games that they liked to play with each other. "Jay didn't give you HIV, Emma. Come on."

Emma nodded. "I don't think he did either. I can't be sure unless you get tested." Emma was taking it much more seriously than Sean was. "Tested? Emma, you don't have it." Sean said once more. Struggling, Emma threw her hands out of his grasp. "Sean, I have HIV!" she said louder. Several students gathered around the pair to listen in on what was going on. One of these students happened to be Manny. Sean was zombified. He looked back at the large group of on listeners. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't take this. And now she wanted _him _to get tested? No way!

"How could you do this to me?" Sean said, holding back tears. His masculinity and reputation had to be conserved.

"How could _I _do this to _you_? I'm the one who will have to live like this for the rest of my life, Sean! If you loved me, if you truly loved me – you would still support me. Love conquers all." Emma felt tears forming in eyes as well. The hallway continued to listen in.

"You think I did this to you? Get real, Emma! That's what happens when you sleep around with everyone in town. You slut." He professed. Emma could no longer hold back her tears.

"What are you saying?" she asked softly. Sean walked closer and met her face-to-face. "We're done. For good." He stomped away. Emma fell onto the floor in uncontrollable tears. The crowd around Sean and Emma grew loud in chatter of the event.

"I hope you know—you'll never see me again! I'm going to Lakehurst!" she screamed amiss the noise. Sean turned around completely and shrugged. "I don't care if I ever see your face again." He walked away.

Emma curled on her side. Snake came running down the halls – pushing through the crowds of people to reach Emma. He helped her to her feet. Other teachers and parts of staff moved everyone away. All Emma wanted to do was to be perfect for Sean. She wanted to make him proud of her. She wanted to be someone amazing for him. She wanted him to make her his Superwoman.

---

Manny sat in the main office with distant relatives by her side. Not only was Emma transferring out of Degrassi, but with her mother and father both dead, Manny also had to take leave. Manny had no other local relatives in Canada and would live with her aunt in the Philippines. Manny couldn't believe she was leaving. As if losing her parents previously wasn't enough to make her sad. Principal Hatzilakos approached Manny and her aunt with sympathy.

"We're going to miss you here at Degrassi, Manny." Principal Hatzilakos confessed. Manny turned in her seat.

"I belong here. My mom belongs here. Even my murderer dad belongs here." She said coldly.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But I assure you that you'll be in good hands now. We can't wait to hear back from you." stated Hatzilakos.

"Thank you. It pleasure to know we have such—support. Thank you." Manny's aunt said, her English struggling a bit.

Manny and her aunt stood. Principal Hatzilakos gave them both a hug. Manny's aunt headed for the exit doors of the office. Manny followed but turned around before leaving the room. "Goodbye Degrassi…"

Manny and her aunt eventually left the double doors that separated outside life from the fierce life that is Degrassi Community School. Keeping her chin up, Manny nodded at the building. She knew it wouldn't be her last time seeing it. She knew she'd come back someday. A flashback of her time at the school began to roll in her eyes. All her fights with Emma, all her relationships with Craig, her cheerleading days with Paige, her acting in school productions – it all came clear.

---

Out of all the strife and sadness of the day, one event definitely made the day brighter. Liberty waited outside for Kurt to pick her up as usual at the end of the day. The wind blew coolly, causing Liberty to shiver in her minor jacket and shorts. Spring was definitely in the air. Liberty bit her lip as Kurt's car drove up. He smiled and honked the horn – signaling her to get in. But Liberty just stood motionless, staring at him in the eyes. Kurt felt something was wrong. He stepped out of the car and walked over to Liberty. Trying to trick her again with his way, he pulled his arm around her waist, but Liberty pushed him away. He tried giving her a kiss on the neck but she turned him away again. Finally – they would speak.

"Did you have a bad day, Libby?" Kurt asked with concern. Liberty slapped him across the face. Kurt rested his palm on his face before turning back to Liberty. "What was that for?"

"That is for all the times I let you touch me. It was for the weeks I spent letting you lie to me about our supposed love. It was to identify the ending of you and me. It was to declare the beginning of a new me." Liberty explained simply with her old monotone voice.

"But we are in love – at least, I thought you loved me." Kurt replied.

"Wrong. I loved you. You didn't love me. You loved your money. You loved what you got from me. I loved the attention." She corrected.

Kurt sighed and sat on the hood of his car. "You liked the money. And I treated you nicer than anyone has ever treated you. You and I both know that."

"JT loved me. You used me. Here's your cash." She reached in her pocket and threw all the money she earned at him.

Liberty began to walk away. She had made the right decision finally. She had let go of what was the source of her hurt. She was back to her old-self, but stronger and much more independent. Kurt continued to sit on the hood of his car as Liberty continued to walk home. The two never saw each afterwards; nor did they speak. Nobody at Degrassi ever found out about what happened. And to think – all that Liberty wanted to do was to make herself happy. She wanted to feel stronger and mature. She wanted to feel glamorous for male attention. She wanted to be her own hero. She wanted to feel like Wonderwoman.


End file.
